Dear Diary
by pomsgirl5678
Summary: This is the story of Rory's life growing up with her mom and all the things she went through . It is told in the format of a diary.
1. Happy Birthday!

A/N - The words that are misspelled were crossed out in Miscrosoft Word but for some reason when I uploaded the chapter it wouldn't do it so if a word is bolded and not italisizedthis chapter it is supposed to be crossed out.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is my 5th birthday. Mommy gave me a diary because she says I am very smart and I can spell very well. I hope she is right. I start school is just a month and I am so _**ecited**_ excited. Hopefully I will meet some kids my own age as I _**usully**_ usually just play with Mommy, Sookie, and that weird guy with the silly accent. I can't wait. I will write again soon diary but I have to go because I'm helping Mommy with_ **turrndon turndon** _turndown (I had to ask Mommy how to spell that.)_

_ Love, _

_ Rory_

A/N – This is the story of Rory's life as she grows up with her mom. Please review and tell me what you think! Also, check out my other stories!


	2. Daddy Forgot

A/N - I don't know what Rory's real birthday date is so if you know please tell me so I can add the date to last chapter. It would help me alot.

A/N 2 - Again, I am sorry but the stupid upload thing did it again. So the words that are bolded and not italisized are Rory crossing them out to spell it right.

(The Day After Rory's Birthday) 1:13 p.m.

_Dear Diary,_

_Todayis going to be _**anether **_another great day I think. Mommy seemed down a bit this morningbecause _**apperantely **_apparently__Daddy called and said that he couldn't make it today to celebrate my birthday (I guess he forgot that my birthday was yesterday). I told Mommy that it was okay but Mommy still seemed _**dissupointed **_disappointed. He did send me a card though. It said "Happy Birthday to you, your turning 4 today! (I guess he also forgot that I'm 5.) Inside was a $20 check which I told Mommy she could have it because I didn't want any _**mony **_money from a person I might _**consuder **_consider a stranger. She said she wouldn't take it but would rather put it in my savings _**accont**_ account so that I could go to Harvard someday. Then we had a talk about Harvard. Mommy says only the smartest people go there so I will _**defineitly **_definitely be_ **acepted** _accepted there. I will write later today._

_Love,_

_Rory_

A/N - Thank you to the six reviewers I already have after one day of this being posted. I will update this again as fast as I can. Meanwhile, you can check out my other stories. I will update them too. Please review!

Again thanks to my reviewers, this chapter was for you guys!

sapphirestar820

jennatheJesusfreak- Thanks for reading my other stories and reviewing! I love your name!

Purple Eyed Cat - Cute name!

phantomphan1992

lilacsecrets

julecoolfun

Thank you for all your comments! Please review again!


	3. Freddy

A/N - I already posted today so I am making good timing for updating. In fact I was in school (in first hour)when I updated and I'm still in school (in ninth hour). Thank you to jennatheJesusfreak for already reviewing!

A/N 2 - From now on if the word is bolded and not italisized then it was supposed to be crossed out by Rory but the stupid upload thing changed it. I will not mention this anymore, just take note to it. Thanks!

(Later, the day after Rory's Birthday) 8:15 p.m.

_Dear Diary,_

_My Mommy is the best Mommy in the world! Today she _**bot **_bought me a goldfish. I named him Freddy. Mommy says I have to take care of him or he might have to go on a visit to_ _city of Heaven. I asked Mommy if she had ever been to heaven and if she could explain it to me. All I know about heaven is that people and _**aminals**_ animals go there when they die. And that I learned from the time Kirk was trying to get everyone to buy bibles as another one of his _**curky qurky **_quirky jobs. Mommy said she had never been there but she had dreamed about it once. She said I was there and we lived ina giant palace that _**reesimblad **_resembled a coffe house. She said Heaven is a place where dads visit their _**daters**_daughters, parents believe in their kids, there is plenty of food, there is_**eetrnail**_ eternal peace, and lots of coffee. I said that that place sounded _**onedrfull **_wonderful. Then Mommy said I should feed Freddy. I asked her if he liked coffee. She said _**prably **_probably not and gave me a jar of fish food. I fed Freddy and stared at him as he ate. I tried to take him out of his _**boll **_bowl but Mommy said that was not a good idea and he just swam around my hand. Sorry Diary, but I have to go. Mommy says it is time for bed._

_Love,_

_Rory_

A/N - I will update as soon as possible. Please Review!


	4. The New Diary and Luke's

**A/N - I love all my reviewers! You guys are so nice! You guys are the best! I will update as soon as possible but it is Friday so I won't have another chance at a computer until Monday. I love you all!**

_Dear Diary,_

_I love my Mommy! Earlier today I told her that she should start keeping a diary. That way, when I'm older I can look in it and see her _**perspeckteve **_perspective on the things that go on in our lives today._

_She said she _**thaht **_thought that that was a great idea. So we went to Andy's _**Acesesoris **_Accessories. She bought a diary that was pink with _**seexkuins **_sequins around the outside. On the cover in the middle is big red lips and under that it says SMOOCH! Then uner that it says 'Kiss and Tell'. Mommy _**lafed **_laughed when she saw that! I thought it was cute._

_The we came back tt the inn and did_ **torrndon torndownn**_ turndown (that word is so hard!) And now we are on Mommy's lunch break eating at a place called Luke's _**Dinner **_Diner. I'm having a cheesburger with fries and coffee. Mommy is having a cheeseburger with onion rings and coffee. The man the we _**ordord**_ ordered from nearly had heart attack when I ordered my coffee! He tried to get me to have orange juice or milk but all I said was "Yuck!". I love coffee!_

_Well, Mommy's lunch break is almost over so I guess I'll go see if she's almost done flirting with the guy who we ordered from..._

_Love,_

_Rory_

**A/N - Please Review!**


	5. Lane

A/N - Thank you all for your reviews! It's amazing that already 829 people have looked at this fanfic! And I have 18 reviews! Thank you all so much!

A/N - Just for reference here is the timeling for the past few chapters:

Chapter 1 - October 8, 1989 : Rory's 5th birthday (Thanks sapphirestar820!)5:00 p.m.

Chapter 2 - October 9, 1989 1:13 p.m.

Chapter 3 - October 9, 1989 8:15 p.m.

Chapter 4 - October 10, 1989 12:34 p.m.

_October 11, 1989_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Mommy and I went shopping for _**fernituere**_ furniture. It was a lot of fun. We went to a place called Kim's _**Anteecks**_Antiques. I met a little girl there who was my age named Lane. Mommy says that maybe I could invite her over for lunch at the inn sometime. I don't know. Lane's Mommy didn't seem very happy when I told Lane that my Mommy was my Mommy. Maybe it is because my Mommy is younger than her Mommy is. Lane didn't care though. I think we are going to be best friends. She showed me her room and showed me that she has a bunch of cool posters of people like The Clash and stuff and that her Mommy doesn't know about it so I couldn't tell her Mommy. What is funny is that it was all hidden under a _**florbord**_floorboard. I have to go but I'll write later! _

_Love,_

_Rory_

_P.S. Mommy says I'm getting better at my spelling and soon I should be able to spell everything!_

_

* * *

_

Please Review!


	6. Story Ideas

Sorry guys, no real update today. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I just wanted to thank all of you for reviewing and to thank everybody who read my other stories (FYI: If you read my story **It Turned Pink, **I updated!)

Also, if any of you guys have any ideas for diary entries then by all means tell me! You guys can also tell me ideas for other storiesthat I can write or ideas for the other stories I have already written.Once again, thank you very much!

Please send in all ideas and review!

Love, Marissa (a.k.a Rismonstar)


	7. Spring Break

I am going on Spring Break next week and it is Friday so I won't be able to update until the 17th (which is my 4 year old sister's birthday and she will be 5!) unless I can get to a computer at my town's library. I will try to go there but it is not a definite. But I promise that you will have a load of new chapters soon, as I have devoted part of my Spring Break to write some chapters and some new stories (so look out for both of those). Please review with ideas you have for this story (even if you think that they are bad or stupid because I will consider them all). Review even if you have the smallest detail of an idea, please!

I was thinking of turning this story into Rory's diary when she is 5 and then having a sequel for when she is 6 and so on and so forth until she is like.. I don't know how old. Or this could be her 5 to like 7 years old diary. Give me your input please! I love you all!

Please review!

Marissa

P.S. This is an awesome saying about friendship that I thought I would leave you with, I love it:

If my friend were to jump off a bridge, I would not jump after her, for I would be at the bottom to catch her.


	8. One Week Until Halloween

A/N - Ok, so I got to the library but I have other stuff I also need to do so this is kind of a filler chapter. Tell me what you think!

* * *

_October 24, 1989_

_Dear Diary, _

_It is almost Halloween! I can't wait. I don't know if I want to be Junie B. Jones or a punk rocker or what! Mommy says I have to hurry and choose because Halloween is only a week away and she is going to make my costume! I am so _**exited**_ excited! Mommy says I can even ask Lane to go Trick-or-_**Treeteeng**_ Treating with me! I can't wait. Well I have to go make my _**deesishon **_decision on what to be but I'll write later. _

_Love, _

_Rory_

* * *

A/N - Please review! I want to know what you guys want Rory to be for Halloween and the person who's costume I pick will get a high approval of me on the next chapter of this story and if I can there will be a link to their fanfiction website. And keep up with telling me ideas for the story. Plus tell me what you think about my idea for this story being her 5 year old diary and then a sequel being her 6 year old diary and so on and so forth. Thanks!Please Review! 


	9. My Costume

Thank you to lilacsecretswho gave me the best idea for Rory's costume! Check her site out at:

http/ for everyone else's input and especially thanks to Robinpoppins who had the same idea I had but she is finally going to get me to do it. So look out for Lorelai's diary story coming soon except it will parallel this story. It will be from Lorelai's point of view.

I'll try to update ASAP but I think I might wait awhile until I have a few chapters to post at once.

Now on to the story!

_October 26, 1989_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have finally chosen my costume! I have decided that I want to be my Mommy! When I told her that she __cried.I asked her why but she just said that they were happy tears because I made her happy. Then of_**corse**_ course I started to cry because even thoughMommy was _**criing cring**_crying happy tears itmade me sad so I had to cry. Then Sookie came into the_ **leeving****livving **_living room of the inn (that's where we were) and she saw us both crying so then shestarted crying! It will be so much fun to pretend to be Mommy. I even get to _**where**_ wear some of my Mommy's clothes and _**mackupp **_makeup! Plus, Mommy won't have to buy _**mateerils** _materials to make my costume that way! When I pretend to be Mommy I will be the_ **preeteeest preeteest**_prettiest girl ever!I can't wait. Maybe I could pretend to be the boss of the inn for the day. That would be alot of fun. I would_ **probly probbly**_probably make that guy with the funny_ **acnt acent**_accent (I think his name is Michelle - Mommy just saw that and she says it is Michel). Well, I have to go help Mommy make my costume! Bye!_

_Love,_

_Rory_

* * *

Please Review!


	10. Our Official Costumes

A/N - O.K., so I lied. Here is the next chapter. But now I will be taking a break until I have a few chapters to post. I would like to thank my one sole reviewer Robinpoppins. Thank you very much and yes that sentence did make sense. Now on to the story!

_October 27, 1989_

_Dear Diary,_

_Mommy and I came up with the _**purrfect** _perfect costumes. Mommy has a pink and purple Junie B. Jones t-shirt that we found at the back of her closest from when we _**oredred** _ordered matching Junie B. Jones t-shirts from a_ **maggaseene maggasine magasine **_magazine. She has a cute black skirt and a pink _**hedbanned hedbaned hedband **_headband to go with it. We went shopping and bought her a pair of pink socks with books all over them. Mommy tried it on earlier today and she looked so cute!_

_My costume is one of Mommy's old black, red, and silver "The Clash" t-shirt and we bought me a red and black _**palad **_plaid skirt. Mommy said that I looked like a little school girl in that skirt. I love my costume! I can't wait for Halloween! We are going to have so much fun!_

_I still have to ask Lane if she wants to go trick-or-treating with me and Mommy. I'm not sure if her Mommy will let her. Her Mommy seems a little_ **strikt **_strict to me. Lane is really nice _**theo **_though. Well, I have to go and ask Mommy if I can go see Lane and ask her if she wants to go trick-or-treating with me._

_Love,_

_Rory_

* * *

Please Review!


	11. Help: Chapters

I have come to the conclusion that I need to have all of my loyal readers answer a question. Would you guys rather that I update as soon as I write a chapter or that I rather update when I have 3 or 4 chapters as the chapters are rather short. It is all up to you guys and the decision will be based on the majority. All of the answers will be due by Friday (May 5, 2006) so that I can update either way you want the following Monday. Thank you for all of your help!

Love,

Marissa


	12. Flirting with Mind Games

A/N - Thank you to all of the people who helped me come up with the decision about the chapters. More people said to update as soon as I have a chapter so that is what I will be doing. But don't think that sometimes I can't update because I don't have a computer to update on so when I do update it might be a few chapters. The votes were veryclose and purplelollipop17 helped me out alot by saying that people who get this fanfic in their email don't always have time to sit and read a bunch of chapters. Again, thank you all!

Now on to the story!

_

* * *

October 28, 1989 _

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Mommy and I went to Luke's _**Dinner**_ Diner again. It was funny. First, Mommy _**deesided **_decided to play what she called "mind games" with him. She told him that she wanted blueberry pancakes and of course he didn't write it down as he has a good _**memmoree **_memory. When he came back 15 minutes later, Mommy told him that he had messed up because she had ordered strawberry pancakes. Luke said that he didn't even serve strawberry flavored pancakes. Mommy said that she had ordered them before and so of course they started to argue until Luke threw his hands up in the air and went into the back. About 15 minutes later he came back with plain pancakes covered with strawberries. Then Mommy said that she didn't want it anymore and Luke threw his hands up in the air and said, "I can't win!" and left the table. Mommy then _**proseeded **_proceeded to then eat both sets of pancakes before realizing that she was out of coffee and so she went up to the counter to pester Luke. In between all that I had _**maneagged**_ managed to grab a chocolate donut from Caesar and was happily munching on it. Mommy can be so mean sometimes! After all of the flirting was done (yes, I know they were flirting!) Mommy and I got in the car to go on a shopping trip in a town called _**Mallta **_Malta. We are on our way there and I will write later to tell you what we got._

_Love,_

_Rory_

* * *

Please Review! I have a few ideas for the next few chapters but I am always open for ideas!

Riddle: (level : easy) A man lies dead with 53 bicycles around him. How did he die?

As soon as someone has the right guess I will write a new chapter. This is how I will also be updating. If you guys get this answer right I willwrite a chapter/updatetomorrow but if not I will update as soon as you guess right. I don't have the chapter written yet but if you guys answer right then I can possibly find the time to write it tonight and update tommorow. That's all. If you don't understand then here is it in easier terms.

1. You guess

2. If it's right then I write a new chapter and update. If it's not right then I'll wait until someone gets it right to start writing a new chapter.

3. I update with a new riddle at the bottom. (The riddles will get a little harder as we go on)

4. Repeat

Rismonstar


	13. Shopping and OH NO!

A/N - Hey guys, here's your update! Don't forget to answer the riddle at the end.

The answer to last chapter's riddle is:

The bicycles are playing cards. The man was cheating at cards, and when the other players found the extra card, they killed him.

The two people who got this right and who you should thank for this update are:

roywthepoodles  
phantomphan1992

Thank you guys! Also, this chapter is dedicated to you!

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Shopping in Malta is really fun! I wish Mommy would take me there every day! We went to a lot of stores. The first store we went to was a store named Kid's Korner (yes, corner is spelled with a k!) They had racks full of clothes for kids my age. Mommy and I went to one rack that was full of cute skirts. We picked a bunch out and then went to a rack full of shirts. Most of the shirts were of little kid's stuff that I would most likely never wear but there was one Junie B. Jones T-shirt that was really cute. It was red with Junie B. Jones sitting in a blue laundry hamper because in one of her books, she hides in a laundry hamper._

_When we were done looking for me there was a rack that said "Mommy and Me" so Mommy and I went over to the rack and looked for clothes that we could match in. There was a cute T-shirt that said "I can multi-task. I can talk to you and annoy you at the same time!" Mommy thought that it was so cute so she said we had to try it on._

_We went into one of the changing rooms and to our surprise, Kirk was back there! Apparently, he was the changing room attendant. Kirk is so weird. He has about 500 jobs! _

_I have to go! I just heard a scream from outside and it sounded like Mommy!_

_Love,_

_Rory_

* * *

Ooh, a cliffhanger! Hahaha! You'll have to see what happens as soon as someone answers this riddle:

Level : EASY

A man and his wife go to the movies. During the movies, the man strangles his wife and gets her body home without anybody seeing her. How did he do it?

Please Review!

And PLEASE check out my new Narco story (I have never written a Narco story before and I didn't think I ever would but this one just came to me) and please review for it because so far I haven't had any reviews and it makes me very sad. :makes pouty face:

Please Review!

Rismonstar


	14. Riddle

Hey guys! Thanks for all of your reviews. You guys had a lot of great answers, yet none of them are right. But I say that you all did a phenominal job just guessing. Good job!

Most of you thought that the couple was in the movie, but that is not correct. Sorry! And if I did not clarify, the wife did die. Nobody has guessed right so I will give you the riddle again, but this time I will give it clearer.

Level : (EASY)

A husband and wife go to the movies. During the movie, the husband strangles the wife to death and gets her body out of the movies without anybody noticing. How did the husband do it?

(Hint: It's not a magic trick and they're not in the movie)

Keep guessing! I'll update as soon as you guys get it. I also need some ideas for some new chapters. I am always looking for ideas for new chapters, even if I don't state that in every new chapter I post. So review with the answer to the riddle and some chapter ideas!

Also, check out my two new stories. Here are their names and descriptions:

**I'm Going To Get Me Some Man!**

JAVAJUNKIE all the way! Lorelai has just had another man walk out on her and she is tired of getting her heart broken. She is going to find the perfect man...Luke!  
Gilmore Girls - Fiction Rated: K+ - English - General/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 306 - Reviews: 3 - Updated: 5-18-06 - Published: 5-18-06

**You Are My Everything And My All**

NARCO: This happens a few days after Dean breaks up with Rory because he tells her that he loves her and she can't say it back.  
Complete - Gilmore Girls - Fiction Rated: K - English - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 343 - Reviews: 0 - Updated: 5-11-06 - Published: 5-11-06

And then here is information on stories that I've had posted for awhile:

**It Turned Pink**

This is a story of Lorelai's life beginning when she finds out she is pregnant all the way to now. LL?  
Gilmore Girls - Fiction Rated: K - English - General - Chapters: 9 - Words: 2755 - Reviews: 42 - Updated: 3-31-06 - Published: 6-23-05

**Challenge**

This is a challenge to all Gilmore Girls writers. See the challenge inside and send me your entry. All Details Inside  
Gilmore Girls - Fiction Rated: K - English - General - Chapters: 1 - Words: 174 - Reviews: 0 - Updated: 3-27-06 - Published: 3-27-06

(The date for this challenge is being changed for June 5th)

**Suspicions**

Draco and Hermione date but break up. They both think the other one did the breaking up. Then they are forced to live together as an new assignment that all 7th year students have to do for one semester. Their love sparks again and secrets are revealed.  
Harry Potter - Fiction Rated: K - English - General - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1811 - Reviews: 5 - Updated: 3-27-06 - Published: 5-25-05

**Emily**

This story starts at Emily's Debutante Ball and continues until a little after her wedding. RichardEmily  
Gilmore Girls - Fiction Rated: K - English - Romance/General - Chapters: 2 - Words: 557 - Reviews: 4 - Updated: 3-27-06 - Published: 6-24-05

**Apologies**

This takes place after the episode of the Inn's test run and Rory and Dean having...It's about a conversation that Lorelai and Rory could have had at the ending of the episode. ONESHOT  
Complete - Gilmore Girls - Fiction Rated: K - English - General - Chapters: 1 - Words: 497 - Reviews: 3 - Updated: 3-27-06 - Published: 7-14-05

**Past Relationships**

My first GG fic! Lorelai reviews her past relationships to decide if she should give Luke a chance. LL OneParter  
Complete - Gilmore Girls - Fiction Rated: K - English - General/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 567 - Reviews: 11 - Updated: 6-23-05 - Published: 6-23-05

Please review!

Rismonstar


	15. Mommy Fell

A/N – I finally got the right answer! Everybody should first thank Lola because she was the first one to get it right. Thank you Lola!

The people who got this riddle right are:

Lola

phantomphan1992

roywthepoodles

Thank you all for your guesses!

Now on to the story.

October 28, 1989

Dear Diary,

I have had a hard night. It was Mommy who was screaming. She fell off the roof and broke her foot. She said that it wouldn't stop her from taking me trick-or-treating though. After I ran outside to see why somebody was screaming and who it was, I saw that it was Mommy and I ran next door to Babette's house for help. Babette came screaming outside, asking Mommy if she was okay and yelling at Maury, telling him to call an ambulance. The ambulance go there about five minutes later and I got to ride in the back of it with Mommy. Once we got to the hospital, the doctor took some x-rays and found out that Mommy had broken her leg. She got a pink cast and I was the very first person to sign it. I drew a picture of a book and Mommy said that that was boring so she made me draw a unicorn. So I drew a unicorn and by then Babette had driven to the hospital to drive us home. Now we are home and Mommy is on the couch with pizza, ice cream, and the TV on. I should stop writing now to go help Babette with Mommy. Babette decided that she would spend the night so that she could help Mommy. Mommy said she didn't have to but Babette wouldn't listen to her. I'm going to go help now.

Love,

Rory

A/N – Please review! Also, I don't have that much more of school left so I'll try to post a few more chapters in this story and It Turned Pink and post some new stories; but after school is out it might be a rare occurrence to have a new chapter posted unless I can get to a computer. How many chapters would you guys like posted before I can't post anymore? If you guys give me some ideas for chapters I could post quite a lot. Please Review! I am shooting for 100 reviews when I get 20 chapters done! PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. Sorry! I forgot the Riddle!

A/N – Sorry guys! I forgot to put the riddle in the last chapter. So here is the next riddle. Please try and guess!

Level : (Medium)

You show up for Monday's class and find that it's been postponed. It will be held three days after the day before the day after tomorrow. What day should you show up?

A/N – Please guess! Also, please give me ideas for new chapters!


	17. Lane and Halloween

A/N - Thank you all for your reviews! I love reviews and they give me the confidence to write more.

The answer to the riddle was: Friday

The people who got it right and who this chapter is dedicated to is:

Robinpoppins

Aki and Tenshi

phantomphan1992

Now on to the story!

* * *

_October 29, 1989_

_Dear Diary,_

_I finally got to ask Lane to go trick-or-treating! She said that she didn't think that her Mommy would approve so Mommy said that she would fudge the truth a little. I asked her if she was going to lie but she said she just going to fudge. So she told Lane's Mommy that I wanted her spend the night on Halloween since I was _**dissapointed** _disappointed that Mommy couldn't take me trick-or –treating and that all we were going to do was practice reading and maybe watch an educational movie. Lane's Mommy said that she would have to approve the movie and that she would be calling every hour to check that Lane wasn't doing anything bad. After about half and hour of questioning my mom on _**varyus**_ various things, she told Lane that she could go if she brought her Bible with her. Lane agreed and now she's coming! Mommy said that she can even borrow one of my Judas Priest T-shirts for a costume and Mommy will do her hair. She will be a rocker! I can't wait!_

_Uh-oh. Mommy said that I have mail from Daddy. She sounded angry. I have to go look at what I got. Bye!_

_Love,_

_Rory

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!_

This time there is no riddle, but there is an assignment. I need ideas for at least 5 new chapters and then I will update. The last time I will be able to update for awhile is Friday so the more ideas I have by then, the more chapters I can post. After Friday, I'll update whenever I can get to a computer.

PLEASE UPDATE!


	18. Sorry

Sorry guys, but I had no time to write any new chapters by today. Next week I have finals until Wednesday and then school's out for the summer. I'll try to update as soon as possible. I would like to give a big thanks to all of my reviewers.

**_THANK YOU!_**

You all deserve a round of applause. Thank you for giving me ideas when I need them. Thank you!

Rismonstar


	19. Help

_He everyone sorry for not updating. I have major writers block. I need ALOT of ideas please! Plus thank you to all of the people who have reviewed my stories. For this story I am almost at 100 reviews. This will be the first time I will have ever gotten up to 100 reviews so please help me get there. I'll update ASAP. Love you all! Rismonstar_


	20. Daddy's Mail

Sorry for not updating in forever but school just got back in and I had to get used to my schedule. But now I'll try to update sooner and more often. But I do have all gifted/honors/advanced classes people! Plus, in two weeks I'm leaving for London! Leave me some love!

_October 29th, 1989_

_Dear Diary,_

_Daddy sent me a letter saying that he was going to come down for a visit soon. I am sooooo excited! Mommy told me not to get my hopes up because something might come up. But I can't wait! It will be so fun. He says he has a few presents for me because he has spent the past few monthes traveling to different places like New York and Orlando. He says he will try to see me around the week after Halloween but he is shooting for Halloween night and then we can go trick-or-treating together. Then he can meet Lane! It will be so fun. Well I have to go now. We are going to go to Luke's Diner to eat now. I think I'll tease Mom about the diner man again..._

_Love,  
Rory_

Sorry it's a bit short but this is just off the top of my head and what I could remember after not reading the story in so long.

Riddle time again! Leave me the answer (and a good review) and I'll update if you get it right!

Level (easy):

What driver doesn't have a license?

I'm almost at 100 reviews! Help get me there!


	21. Luke's Diner

Thank you all for your reviews!

You've Got Wings Baby was my 100th reviewer! Thanks ecspecially to you!

Also for the riddle I suppose that a golf driver, as many of you guessed, could have been the answer but the answer I was looking for was screwdriver (the tool or the drink. lol!)

The only person who got it right was:

x-literatiwhore-x

Good Job! Keep it up!

Now onto the story!

_Dear Diary,_

_Mommy and I just got back form eating at Luke's Diner._

_At Luke's I ordered a cheeseburger with fries AND onion rings. Mommy ordered the same thing and then asked for two coffees. The diner guy (who's name I found out is Luke! Weird!) asked her what she needed two cups of coffee for and Mommy said that she would drink one and then I would drink one. You would think that he would get it but he obviously didn't because he had this weird look on his face. He asked Mommy why he would feed a five year old coffee because it will stunt my growth and kill me (which scared me a little). He told me that I shouldn't drink coffee (like he did the time before this) and walked away. A little while later he came back and gave us the food and coffee. I tasted my coffee and it tasted weird so I told Mommy and she tasted hers. She then told Luke to get his butt over to us because he served us decaf coffee. I don't know what that means but it tasted gross! So then he gave me a new cup of coffee and it tasted fine._

_It's only 7 PM so Mommy and I have decided to go to Hartford and go shopping. When we get back, I'll write about where we went and what I got. Mommy said that I can spend some of the money Grandma and Grandpa sent me for my birthday ($2,000). I can't wait. I have to go now._

_Love,_

_Rory_

Please Review!

Riddle time!

Level (hard): A prisoner is told "If you tell a lie we will hang you; if you tell the truth we will shoot you." What can he say to save himself?

Please answer this and then tell me if you guys want longer updates with more time in between or shorter updates with less time in between.

Please review!

Rismonstar


	22. Chris's Letter

The answer to the riddle was The prisoner will say: "You people are going to hang me!" If they hang him, he told the truth. If they shoot him, he lied.

The only person to get this right was:

betabee

Good job!

I thought I'd just throw in the letter that Christopher wrote to Rory.

Now on to the story!

**Lorelai please read this to Rory**

**Dear Rory,**

**What's up kiddo? A lot most likely. Your mom always was one to take on more than she could (or at least what anyone thought she could) handle. I hope you like the card I sent you! It was a little late but better late than never I always say. Now don't spend that money that came with it all at once. You could save it and maybe buy a doll. Or some crayons and a coloring book. Well, I don't have much time to write as I am traveling around the U.S. now and I need to get some sleep before I head out on the road again. Next destination: Stars Hollow! That's right. I want to stop by and see you. I'll drive as fast as is legal and I'm shooting to be there by Halloween but if not then I'll come the week after Halloween. I'm not sure I want to see your mom on a Halloween sugar high. I have to go sleep now but I'll be seeing you soon enough and I promise to bring you presents. Lots and lots of presents.**

**Love your Daddy,**

**Christopher**

There is no riddle this time, just a request for five reviews please!

Please Review!

Rismonstar


	23. The Other Letter

I thought I'd include a letter that Christopher wrote for Lorelai's eyes only. I'm just slipping it in here. Pretend that Lorelai is slipping this in to Rory's diary.

Thanks for the reviews!

Now on to the story!

**Lorelai,**

**I know I haven't always been there in the past but I really want to try harder now. I WILL be there on Halloween. I WILL see my daughter because I can be a good father. I promise you. I miss you too you know. I hope we can figure some things out when I come. Just please give me this one chance. I really need it. I really need to prove to you that I can be a good father for Rory's sake! Just let me try. That's all I'm asking.**

**Love,**

**Christopher**

It's the same deal...5 reviews and I'll update.

Please Review!

Rismonstar


	24. Stuart Little and Candy

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! This is a short update but I promise to have a longer one next week because I'll write it over the weekend. Please Review!

Sorry x-literatiwhore-x I didn't see that you had gotten the riddle right. Good Job! This chapter is dedicated to you!

_Dear Diary,_

_Shopping was fun. Mommy and I found this candy store and bought huge bags of Andes Mints, gummy worms, and other candies. While most of them will probably be gone before Halloween, it was alot of fun. I really don't have time to write because Mommy said she'd let me read to her and I want to finish Stuart Little. Mommy taught me to read last year and I am really advanced according to her. She said some kids don't know how to read yet. She says I'm her little genius. Yea! I can't wait for Daddy (it feels weird to call him that as I still think he is a bit of a stranger) to come. I'm going to stop writing now diary so I can go read and eat lots of candy._

_Love,_

_Rory_

Same deal now. 5 reviews a chapter. It will be like that for awhile because I love your guys's feedback. Also, soon look at my profile for an update on It Turned Pink and some new stories. I really want to write a few oneshots this weekend. Plus this weekend I hope to write like 3 chapters for this story!

Please review!


	25. LondonUpdates

**Sorry for no update lately guys but I have been so busy packing for London. I cannot wait to go! I will write when I'm there (and on the 7 hour plane ride there and back...) and then update when I get back. I will be gone for a week. As always, you can give me ideas! ; )**

**Rismonstar**


	26. London

I'm leaving tomorrow! Update when I get back! Leave me some comments, reviews, and love!

Rismonstar


	27. Worries

I am sorry for not writing for so long! But, it is 12:36 AM and I am not tired so I thought I'll write on the spot. So, if this chapter seems weird I'm sorry!

_Dear Diary,_

_Eating all that candy last night made my tummy hurt. Mommy and I got through two bags of gummy worms and half a bag of Andies mints before we ordered pizza and Al's. I loved it! I'm really glad that I have the mommy I have. She is so fun and she really is nice. I'm still a bit scared about Daddy coming. But, I really hope he will come this time. I haven't seen him in a long time and I miss him. He even said that he has some presents for me! I wonder what they are... Dolls, money, snow globes, books? I really wish Daddy was here now. Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if Daddy had stayed with us when I was born. Maybe I would be different. Maybe Mommy wouldn't be so crazy. I guess I'll never know._

_Love,_

_Rory_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By now you guys should know that I want reviews! lol.

I need at least 5 to write more. And keep them coming!


End file.
